


naked pleasure

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Isaac love watching Stiles bring himself off. They like seeing how Stiles truly loves the act of masturbation.<br/>day 17: masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	naked pleasure

“Faster,” Isaac urges, watching hungrily as Stiles strokes his dick.

“You wanna do it?” Stiles says, forcing his fingers to stop moving and offering Isaac a chance. Isaac shakes his head, licking his dry lips, because he loves watching Stiles bring himself off. Loves to see how Stiles truly loves the act of masturbation.

“Did you get started without me?” A voice comes from the door and Isaac doesn’t jump. Really. 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Isaac.

“Great werewolf you are,” Stiles snarks and Isaac just sticks his tongue out at him.

“Just letting loose a little bit,” Isaac tells Derek as he walks in and kisses the back of Isaac’s neck. The man knows just the spot to make Isaac shiver in pleasure. He leans down to kiss Stiles, running a quick finger down Stiles’ dick. Isaac really loves watching them kiss, Derek huge above Stiles, but always letting Stiles set the pace. 

Derek leans back and looks up and down Stiles’ body with naked pleasure. He settles in on the bed next to Isaac and motions for Stiles to continue.

“Seriously? You’re both just going to sit there and watch me?” Stiles asks, looking at the both of them.

Isaac and Derek exchange glances. They both love touching each other and Stiles but they also love watching too – solo or partner performances.

“For now,” Derek says and Isaac nods in agreement. He’s sure neither of them will be able to keep their hands off of Stiles for long. Stiles rolls his eyes at the both of them but Isaac can see his dick twitch a little in his grasp. Isaac grins widely at Stiles and it’s Stiles’ turn to be a little immature by sticking his tongue out. He starts by tilting his head back, baring his neck for the pair of them and Isaac feels Derek’s growl next to him. He lets out one involuntarily, too. Stiles knows exactly what buttons to push and what would get all three of them off.

Stiles bites the corner of his lip as he starts to tug faster at his cock, rubbing his thumb across the smearing precome at the head, and squeezing a little on every upstroke. Isaac watches those long fingers in fascination, seeing how they twist a little and wrap beautifully around Stiles’ shaft. 

“C’mon Stiles, open your legs a little for me,” Derek rumbles and Isaac has almost forgotten he’s there too, so caught up in Stiles’ movements.

“Like I said,” Stiles starts breathlessly, “unless you’re willing to help, shut up.”

Isaac looks over to see Derek mime zipping his lips shut and Isaac bites back a grin.

Stiles does splay those long legs of his open though, revealing the dusky pink hole and more of his balls. Stiles trails his hand down to play with them too, running a thumb over their fullness. Isaac groans at the sheer wantonness on display for him and Derek. Stiles runs a fingertip around his rim, using some of his precome, and Derek’s the one to let out a moan. Stiles smirks at the both of them and starts jerking himself faster, letting out cries and whimpers of both Derek and Isaac’s names along with curses and pleas. 

What feels like seconds later, Stiles comes – painting his hand and stomach and chest. Derek and Isaac are on him in seconds, licking off the slightly bitter spurts and kissing each other in between licks. Isaac rubs some onto Stiles’ belly, loving that he just lets the two werewolves do what they need to – knowing what they need. Derek leans up to kiss Stiles as Isaac starts to kiss his flushed chest, nibbling around his tight nipples. Derek tugs at Isaac’s hair and all three are kissing – messy and dirty, but filthily perfect. 

Stiles pushes them back and situates himself on Derek’s lap, Derek tightening an arm around his waist and hooking his chin over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Alright, Isaac, your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write/read this pairing normally and blame keyweegirlie and kamidonttweet completely. I hope I didn't mess this up too badly and that you enjoyed it :)


End file.
